RenoRufus Drabbles
by Ems4179
Summary: Drabbles based around a Reno/Rufus story that exists only in my head to date. :D Ten drabbles per chapter - guest appearances from the other Turks and the SHM. Possibly Tifa too. Nothing too explicit. w00t! Done
1. Chapter 1

It was at the age of **twelve** that Rufus caught his first glimpse of Reno. He was completely captivated. The red hair alone would probably have done it but what kept him watching him long after he should have walked on was the way he danced around Rude, throwing insults at the much taller man as he sparred with the Turk, trying out for a position in the company. If he didn't get in, ShinRa would be a lesser organisation because of it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was with great **reluctance **that his father finally granted Rufus his own bodyguard. He amused himself however by putting the newest recruit to the task. Perhaps he wouldn't have been so happy with that if he'd known just how pleased it actually made Rufus.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rufus felt like the proverbial fifth **wheel **as he sat at the table with Reno and Rude, Tseng and Elena. They all talked and bantered easily with each other…until he arrived. Then their conversation had become stilted and awkward. He knew it wouldn't be long before they went their separate ways.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rufus sighed tiredly and rubbed a hand over his face. The only thing worse than **committees** where the reports he had to read about the committees' actions. He growled and tried to concentrate on the stupid minutes once more but he couldn't get his eyes to focus. He pressed the intercom button and asked his secretary to bring in some coffee then searched in his desk for the glasses he kept there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When he was **sufficiently **drunk, Reno curled up on the seat and decided to get some sleep. His drinking companions merely rolled their eyes. This happened with the redhead about once a month. They wouldn't forget to bring him with them when they left – after all, he'd taught them the hard way not to leave him behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rude looked at his partner, disbelief and amusement warring quite plainly on his face. "Let me get this straight, you **cycled **to work on THAT?" He pointed to what had to be a bicycle for a ten year old as it was covered with pink and flowers. Reno scowled. "I wanted to be here to see the traitor for myself. I can't believe he has the gall to show here again." Rude sighed. "You'd better believe it, partner." He pointed to the office where Tseng was escorting Reeve out. "Think that Rufus would mind if I used this on him?" Rude smiled a little as he looked at the weapon Reno held. "I don't think he would but I'm sure that Tseng would chew your ass off for tasering him and bringing disrepute to the company." Reno sighed. Sometimes following the rules really sucked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rufus scowled at the papers in front of him. "This **legislation **is nothing but crap from that traitor Reeve and his pathetic company, Tseng. Couldn't I just stick a bullet in his head? Or order someone to do it for me?" Tseng smiled for the first time that day. "If I thought it would help Sir, I'd do it myself. Unfortunately, there's no getting away from the W.R.O. – you'll just have to do your tax returns like everyone else."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After reading over the latest **edition **of the legislation, Rufus banged his head on the table. It was all bullshit, pure and simple. How was he supposed to fix this planet when the traitor and his new company seemed intent on filling his days with red tape? Without conscious thought, his hand strayed to the shotgun stored in his inner coat pocket. It would be so easy…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He pulled his hand away almost guiltily as someone knocked at the door. He managed to **suppress **a scowl as the face he had really begun to detest appeared. "Reeve. Come in and sit down. Tseng will be here in a moment."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Reeve left, Rufus took a moment then shoved Reno up against the wall and just looked at him for a moment before saying anything. "Congratulations Reno - for being the most irritating member of staff, you deserve an **award** – or perhaps 'reward' would be a better word."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Reno eyed his boss cautiously. "What sort of-" His question ended with a grunt as Rufus' mouth **descended** on his. He forgot just about everything else as he was kissed senseless.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the kiss broke, he could only stare at the blonde. "What..?" Rufus smirked. "Good **behaviour **should always be rewarded, Reno." Reno finally managed a smirk of his own. "Huh…to be honest boss, I don't think that was near reward enough."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rufus raised a brow but didn't say a word in reply. Instead he closed the **distance** between them so he could rub his lower body against the redhead's as he kissed him again. No complaints were forthcoming from the Turk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reno watches as Rufus carefully **arranges** his desk. He waits until he has his lover's attention and smirks. "Such a waste of time, Rufus…you know we're just gonna mess it right up again." The tension dissipated from Rufus' face. "So what are you waiting for?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Did **Rufus have any clue just how deeply Reno felt about him? He doubted it. Or rather, he hoped not anyway – after all, he did his best to hide his love from him. Lust for his President was one thing; love…that was much, much worse. So he kept his emotions in check – at least as much as he could.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I hadn't been aware that there was an **expiry **date on our time together, Reno." Reno sighed heavily. Of course he didn't want to leave him. Rufus had his heart from the first moment. He swallowed hard but did his best to hide his emotions behind his usual cocky attitude. "C'mon boss – you knew it couldn't last. It was good – GREAT sex but I don't do relationships."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rufus sat down and peered up at the light in the centre of the room. He finally realised he was drunk when it dawned on him that the light had done a perfect **rotation**…perhaps it wasn't the light but his brain? So this is what it felt like to be really drunk , huh? It didn't take away the pain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rude was never really one for **designating **tasks to others but to others but this time he felt he had no choice. He shook his head as he pulled down his shades to look at Reno. "Partner, I definitely can't look after him – you'll have to go with Rufus to the chalet. Sorry." He turned away from him and walked out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rude was always getting new **ideas **for weapons of mass destruction. He supposed the all had their thing, didn't they? Elena fixated on Tseng, Tseng was obsessed with being in control, and Reno adored all forms of narcotics. For Rude, there was nothing he loved more than creating a new weapon to get the job done quicker and keep his friends safe. After all, they were the closest things he had to family and he intended to do everything in his power to keep them safe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rufus stared at Tseng, disbelief quite plain on his face. "You're **prescribing **me what?" Tseng shook his head. "A complete break from the company for a week. That's not a suggestion either. You're worn out and your heart is so visibly broken – as least it seems to be to me…take the time off, Sir."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Rufus looked down at the desk for a moment, until he had his **emotions** in check once more. He looked up again at the man he'd always considered a father. "You're right."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reno glared at the bottle. Why did it have to sit there like that? Begging him to take a **drink**? He could hear it talking to him actually – "who'll mind if you take just one drink from me, Reno? Just one drink! One drink never hurt anyone…" That was the reason he gave Rufus when he came out of his room, tripping over a rather drunk redhead with an empty bottle of what had once been nearly a hundred year old Scotch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rufus eyed Reno over the breakfast table the next morning. "Have you any idea how much that **bottle** cost me, Reno? You leave me no choice, I'm taking the cost of it out of your wages."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reno stared at his former lover in disbelief. "You're **fining **me? You never did that before!" "Yes well, _before _you were my lover." Reno's jaw dropped. All he could do was watch the blonde as he lifted the napkin from his lap and dropped it on his plate on top of his uneaten food before standing up and leaving the table. "Where the hell do I get that sort of money…?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rufus waited until Reno walked **by **before he relaxed. He let his head flop down on the table, trying hard to ignore the very 'Reno' scent that filled his senses for a moment. When would he get over this stupid addiction?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rufus glared at the mirror. Perhaps if he glared at it long enough, the dark **spots **would disappear simply because he willed it. How could he fix the world if he couldn't even fix himself? How could he fix the world when he couldn't even fix his heart? His thoughts strayed to Reno, as they were wont to do. He turned his gaze to the geostigma. It was easier to think of that than the redhead who had stolen and then broken his heart.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reno stared blankly into the remains of the fire. He grabbed the poker and pushed the **ashes **around. Why was it so hard to let him go? All he could think of was the fact that Rufus was in the other room. All he had to do was walk in there, beg for forgiveness and he could be with him once more. He couldn't do it though. He'd let him go for a reason. So close yet so far…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reno frowned as he placed his hand on Rufus' forehead then lifted the phone once more. "Tseng, he's burning up – I think he's got a **fever**." Tseng cursed under his breath. "Get a cloth from the bathroom and a basin of water. Keep him cool – I'll get the doctor there as soon as possible." He ended the call and immediately dialled the doctor's number.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tseng snorted softly. "Your concerns are **duly **noted, Sir but you know Reno: it doesn't matter what anyone says - he will do as he wants. In this case, he wants to go there in the hope of finding a cure for you. All I can do is send Rude with him. Hopefully they will find something and our nightmare will be over." He sighed. "You should get some rest, Sir. I'll hear from them soon enough – I'll let you know what they find."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The reporter thrust the mike into Rufus' face. "So, can you **verify **the rumours we've heard about you and Ms. Kinesky?" Rufus levelled his gaze on the woman and took a deep breath to help alleviate the anger swelling up - as if he'd EVER consider going out with a gold-digging airhead like her! He levelled his gaze at the reporter then spoke finally. "I can honestly say that there is no truth in the rumours – I'm gay." He ignored the shocked comments around him and walked away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Given the style of this particular bit of writing, the story is going to switch between the past and present. Hopefully it's not too hard to follow though. Despite what you might think, I do actually have a central plot idea going on here. If it helps, so far any mention of Rufus and Reno together is from the past.

--------------------------------------------

Rufus looked between his secretary and her PC, noting that her face turned redder by the millisecond. "For both of our sakes, Gretchen, I'm going to wipe this moment and this image from my memory." He shook his head and walked away. Gretchen meanwhile flopped down on her seat and set about removing the photo of an obviously drunk and very naked Rude from her **desktop**. She just KNEW Reno was to blame for this one. She was going to kill him…after she saved a copy of the file to her personal folder of course!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reno stared into the box then let out a snort. Obviously his partner was nuts. "**Carrots**? Why the hell would you bring carrots into my house? Not even one but a whole bunch of 'em?" Rude of course merely gave his trademark smirk and started taking them out of the basket. "Big guy, you are even more fucked up than I am." Rude gave this some thought. He was about to agree when his mind strayed to the whole Reno/Rufus fiasco. "Not even close, partner." Reno sighed and got them both a beer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rufus shook his head in wonder as he looked at the red-headed Turk. "I can only describe your actions using one word – **Bold**." He sighed. "Reno, what possessed you to do it?" Reno smirked. "It was fun, boss." That was why Reno was still a Turk – despite having risked his life and indeed limb – he could pass off the horrific events that occurred to him as 'fun'. Rufus thought him entirely amazing even now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was entirely unfair that his stomach should **flip **that way just because he was watching Reno eat the damn Popsicle. Damn it, he was trying to be a good man – it hardly seemed fair that his attention could be so easily snagged from important planet-saving work - especially as Reno was so clearly a lady's man. At least someone was listening to his silent pleas – Reno moved from his line of vision. It was so much easier to concentrate when he couldn't see him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was during one of the many long and incredibly boring progress meetings with the W.R.O. that he realised that perhaps his attraction for Reno was reciprocated after all. Playing footsy with the President under the table definitely couldn't be unintentional after all – it definitely couldn't be called **subtle **either.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reno kicked his desk before slumping into his chair with a heavy sigh. He'd hoped for a more positive reaction to his 'subtle' approach. He was just tired of wondering if it was possible that perhaps his boss might just like him after all. The cold look on Rufus' face though as he made eye contact with him told him all he needed to know. Once he'd finished **explaining **his report to Reeve's satisfaction he got up and took up his previous position at the back of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It came as no surprise when he was summoned to Rufus' office half an hour after the meeting. He was definitely in deep shit! He made his way inside but made sure to hide any signs of vulnerability as he entered the office. It came as **quite** a surprise therefore to find himself shoved up against the wall "Congratulations, Reno – for being the most irritating member of staff…" The rest of what was said was lost to him as he was kissed very soundly indeed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rude stared blankly at the **lemon**. In fact he was so confused by the fact that his partner had handed it to him that he hadn't just lowered his shades but removed them completely. He finally cast his glance over to the red-head. It's a true testament to the strength of their friendship that Reno was still alive and unbroken after stating that, "I just thought you'd look better as a blonde, dude – lemon juice lightens the hair."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Even though he knew that he should be listening to what Tseng was saying, he couldn't quite make his concentration stay on the older man – even though what Tseng had to say was important, he couldn't stop his gaze** returning **to their boss. He just couldn't believe that the man he'd always known to be so active was trapped in that damn wheelchair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rufus took a drink from the scotch his father had saved for something or other as he sorted through the old man's possessions. There was something strange about them but he couldn't work out quite what. It was only when Reno came to help him that he realised what it was: There wasn't a single thing relating to his own son in anything he owned…he didn't know why that should hurt when it only **confirmed **what he'd already known.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

Phinneaus ShinRa peered down at the boy sitting on the chair in front of his desk. He sighed heavily as he stared at his son, taking in his appearance in a second, discarding it just as quickly. "You obviously take after your mother in looks." He frowned as he noted a smile growing on Rufus' face. "Don't for a moment think that's a good thing, boy! People will think you're weak – certainly if you take after her, you WILL be weak. I only hope that you at least take after me when it comes to business. Otherwise you will be a complete **embarrassment**. Try not to disappoint me any further, boy." Rufus lowered his head to hide the hurt – he'd just lost her mother, now it seemed his father had chosen to abandon him also.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rufus smiled as he accepted his diploma. He'd** graduated **from school at last and now hopefully, he would be allowed to go back home. He missed…well, he didn't really miss anyone because the people that mattered were there today – Tseng, Reno and Rude – plus they'd brought with them the newest recruit. The blonde woman that seemed to have a crush on Tseng. He wondered idly how Tseng felt about that – would he be more relaxed about it if Phinneaus weren't the evil sort of bastard that would use such an attachment in some way to his own advantage? No, he didn't miss them because they were here often for him but, he missed being around people he actually trusted, that he could relax around. This was HIS fault. If President ShinRa wouldn't allow him back now, then he decided that President ShinRa must die – by whatever means necessary!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rufus watched neutrally as some female ran out of his room, screaming about how his **superiority **would one day get him in trouble and he'd be sorry. He wondered about that for some time. Was it really so wrong to feel better than most? He was ShinRa after all – it's not like he was a penniless man on the streets. Why SHOULDN'T he feel better than the average person? After a while though, he stopped worrying about it. He hadn't really turned her down because he was better than her. He'd turned her down for the simple reason that he wasn't attracted to her. To make herself feel better, she'd tried to make him feel bad. He refused to do that – he felt bad enough thanks to the man who called himself his father.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wasn't it a bit of a **cliché** to blame how he was now on how his father had been to him in childhood? He supposed it was but the facts remained the same – his father had made him feel worthless, ugly, an embarrassment, someone in fact who would only have friends due to who his father was…and so he'd gone out of his way to prove that he was not what Phinneaus though. Not at all. He'd worked hard and done everything asked of him – all the while keeping people at a distance so that he couldn't be used. It was only now as he stared at his father's things and realised that he didn't matter that he realised that he really couldn't have done anything to embarrass his father. He simply didn't matter enough. It gave him a small amount of comfort to know that despite his best efforts, a select few people had managed to see the real him under his icy exterior…and after all, who but the Turks really mattered to him?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rufus considered then poked the latest addition to his collection – Every time Reno went on a bender, he left something on his desk for whatever reason that went through the redhead's mind at the time. This time it was a red and green **gnome**. "Reno, you are the strangest person I know." As he was alone, he allowed himself a small smile as he put the gnome away carefully with the rest of his presents.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Only when he was in his own space did he risk making the calls – he'd gone to great lengths to ensure that no matter how talented a person was, there wouldn't be any possibility of **tracing **the calls back to him. Seriously though, who would really even consider him a possibility of funding the operation that he hoped would take the current President out of the picture? After all, on paper at least – and indeed any functions he was obliged to attend – he was the perfect son…just as Phinneaus was the perfect father. He could wait. He just KNEW that Avalanche would achieve their – and his – goal soon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reno shook his head in wonder as he looked at Elena. "How do you come up with this stuff?" The smile she gave him made her look much more innocent and sweet than she had probably ever been. "Why it's nothing but pure **talent**, Reno. Aren't all Turks special in their own way?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As he registered the tone his boss used as he spoke, Reno flinched almost imperceptibly. "If **memory **serves SIR, you didn't use to mind how I dressed as long as I got the job done – and I do get the job done." Rufus glared and shook his head. "Well, Turk…those days are long gone. We have an image to uphold and as such you WILL follow the dress code to the letter or you can find another job. It's that simple." After turning his slightly stunned gaze on his former lover, Reno lowered his head. His voice when he spoke was neutral but still Rufus imagined he could hear a trace of hurt. "As you wish, Sir. May I go?" Only when Reno left did Rufus relax once more – the Turk had wanted distance between them, that's what he was going to give him. Even if it killed him to do so.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tseng raised a brow as he looked at Elena. "So, care to **demonstrate** that manoeuvre that you and Reno were discussing? Elena purred and moved closer to him. "I KNEW you could read my mind." She kissed him soundly then proceeded to do just that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Rufus was actually in the building, he had to go to the meetings his father did. As a whole they were interesting and informative but he **frequently **found himself tuning out when Phinneaus started rambling on about things that were of no real significance. Reno fortunately, was usually sitting beside him and ready with a game of hangman or noughts and crosses. The President was too busy talking to ever notice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Should have mentioned this earlier: The words in bold were taken from a random word generator and are what each drabble is based around.

------------------------------------------------

Sometimes when Kadaj dreams, he doesn't dream of Mother. He thinks it should upset him but it doesn't. He sees instead **flashes **of another man's life - a man who is a hero to many - and he feels comforted (if a little sad). It's good to remember that others don't have this sense of urgency in their lives relating to only one thing. Strangely after these dreams, he always wakes with a craving for Banora Whites.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reno felt pain slice through him as he turned to look at Rufus and realised he wasn't there – hadn't been in bed for some time if the cold sheets were an indication. In fact, all that remained to tell him that the night hadn't been a dream was one blonde hair lying in the **indent** his head had made on the other pillow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sorry Reno, we had a **vote **and it was unanimous. Whether you like it or not, you've been chosen – you're going to be the Turks' pilot."

Reno smiled to himself as he remembered the long-ago conversation with Veld. How angry he'd been when he'd first got the news…he found it hard to fathom now though – flying gave him such an incredible sense of freedom. Only one thing would be needed to make it a slice of heaven. Sadly that was definitely out of his reach now. He cast a glance over at the blonde in question and let out a heavy sigh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rufus **steadied **himself as he stood looking out of the window at Reno and Rude as they sparred outside in the freezing cold. He should really be resting but he needed this – needed the reminder that there were moments worth fighting this exhausting disease to see, if not actively participate in. Just watching Reno move caused a smile to form on his lips. He truly was poetry in motion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rufus sighed tiredly and brushed his hair off his face. He wished that there were someone he could talk to about everything that was going on but of course there wasn't. At least in the past, he could have talked to Reno but given that he was the cause of the problems, that wasn't an option. Besides, they were hardly speaking any more as it was. He dropped his head into his hands and let out a heavy sigh: First his mother, then Dark Nation and now Reno too was gone from him. What was the point? No doubt in a week or two, Reno would have found a new conquest and what had been between them would be long forgotten.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a moment of pure desperation, he opened the cabinet that housed the drunken gifts Reno had left for him. He took out the gnome and placed it down carefully in front of him on the desk. He then sat down again and just stared at it for a moment. "You're not him but, you'll have to do: I miss him. Memories are not enough…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yazoo sighs as he looks at his brothers. "Loz, we've already seen what happens when you **threaten** Rufus. Absolutely nothing! We need something else – something better..." His attention was caught by their younger brother standing up, a surprisingly content smile on his face considering the circumstances. "Oh don't worry. I have the perfect idea: We threaten his world..!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As he considered his next move, he wondered if in years to come, his Turks would describe his last action as **brave **or stupid. Shame he wouldn't get the chance to find out – no matter what way he looked at it, he was about to die. If nothing else though, he could stop Kadaj summoning again and further destroying his city. He took a deep breath and stood up on legs that felt (even if they didn't look) shaky and let Kadaj note the box in his hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day that Rufus found himself behind the controls of the helicopter and actually flying it thanks to the tutelage, he felt an incredible sense of freedom and peace. He spared a moment to cast a glance over at Reno who seemed happy enough with what he was doing. "I don't think I've felt this…peaceful…since I was an **infant**. Before my mother…" He sighed and shook his head. He still didn't like to talk about it. Reno understood though, he reached out and patted his shoulder. That was all that was needed between them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tseng felt his patience fraying. He'd heard a lot of good and bad things about Reeve in his time but the man certainly didn't live up to the legend – well the bad, maybe. He sighed and rubbed at his forehead. "I can assure you, Reeve that everything you need is right here. It would be a very bad way to run a business if we were unable to complete such a basic task. Why don't you check the **index**? You will find what you're looking for." _And I won't have to kill you._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	7. Chapter 7

Reno could never get enough of the **rain**. No matter where he was or what he'd done, it felt so wonderful on his skin and hair, made him feel clean and comforted. He couldn't explain to anyone exactly why it had that effect on him but he supposed it was due to the fact that, living in the slums, they didn't see it much. He heard people complaining about it but not him! That was he was on the roof at that moment, spinning around with arms spread wide and a huge grin on his face, being watched by a rather bewildered Rude.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rufus sighed as he looked out at the window, at the rain as it fell and soaked everything it touched. "Do you suppose it's all some **cosmic **retribution? The world wanted revenge?" He didn't bother to turn around to see who it was. It didn't matter. "Perhaps whatever deity is up there just enjoys the irony of the situation – that just when I realise the error of my ways and want to fix the world, I should be struck down with this DISGUSTING illness and be useless to everyone?" Rude frowned. "Sir, you're not useless. I'm sure it must be hard for you but what you're doing now, it's a start..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was when Reno was at his **quietest** that he should be the most feared. Everyone knew that – some had learned the hard way but still, everyone knew that. At least, until today, Rude had been sure that they did. It had taken Reno a full five minutes to reach that stage; a full five minutes of listening to two idiots say some rather disgusting things about the President, deliberately looking to start a fight. It had taken less than that to deal with them. They wouldn't make any more mistakes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rufus stared at his secretary like she was crazy. Actually, given the fact that she'd witnessed him coming out to the world in general, he had to assume that she WAS crazy. Seriously, she was making a pass at him – if telling someone that you were crazy about them could be called that – hadn't she been listening? "I'm sorry but before you **proceed**, I really do need to remind you that you just witnessed me telling reporters – in fact the world now – that I'm gay…" This didn't have the effect he'd hoped for. She merely shrugged. "It's a small barrier, I'd admit but I think we can definitely get past it – I KNOW we can get past it. Just kiss me and you'll realise what you've been missing…" The idea that she could be a replacement for Reno… He held back his laughter until she was escorted from the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elena laughed disbelievingly. "Let me put it in as simple a way as I can to you, Reno – it's **wrecked**. You threw it out a window, down several flights in fact. You didn't really expect it to work again, did you?" Reno grinned sheepishly. "Hey, you're always saying these things are magic…" She closed her eyes, started counting to ten. Stopped doing that when she realised with Reno, she'd count to a million and still be mad. "That's the tenth one this month, Reno. Could you PLEASE just delete the things you don't like in future?" Reno shrugged. "I'm making no promises, Lenie."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No matter where he was in the world, or how drunk he was or who he was drinking with, he never forgot to pick up a 'souvenir' for Rufus - even now that they weren't together any more. He figured that Rufus probably threw them in the bin – not that he checked. He didn't need to know – or perhaps he **saved **them for the day when he could bludgeon him to death. The thought made him snort – Sure, Rufus had been hurt when he'd ended it but only his pride, nothing more. By now he should be over it. It wouldn't surprise him if any day now, he heard about him and his latest flame – some crazy society cow with no brains or maybe someone with as many brains as he did who would complement him better. Yeah, together they could take over the world…again? "Rude, I feel the need to get completely and utterly drunk tonight…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reno could only stare at the screen in shock. For the first time in his life, he was completely speechless and there wasn't a single thought in his brain. All he was seeing was that moment on TV when Rufus so casually admitted to the world that he was gay… He'd always been so adamant while they were together that no one should **know**. What had changed? Was there someone new in his life that he didn't know about? He dismissed that idea as quickly as it came - HOW could he not know about them? He spent so much time with Rufus, it would be impossible not to notice him falling in love…right? He sighed heavily. Other than him and the other Turks, the only other male he spent time with was…Reeve. If it was Reeve, he was going to take Rufus' shotgun and shoot himself!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Had Reno been paying attention, he might have noticed that his Partner was **smiling** rather than looking worried by what he had to say. How could Rude not smile though? Reno's bad mood and ranting proved one thing – that he still cared for Rufus. He also knew that Rufus still cared for Reno. That meant that there was in fact still hope for them as a couple…how did they make that happen though?

Reno finally noticed Rude's uncaring attitude. "How can you be so relaxed, yo? This is our boss we're talking about! If he's in love with that bastard traitor, things are going to get really messed up." Rude got up calmly, pushed Reno down in his seat. "Reno, I can honestly say that Rufus is not in love with or even interested in Reeve. Well, perhaps to give to the science department for experimentation…" Rude had always had the ability to say just the right thing to calm Reno down. This time was no exception.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rude sighed. "Reno, Rufus is nowhere near as **fickle** as you seem to believe – he might well have people throwing themselves at his feet left, right and centre but that doesn't actually mean he has to take them up on the offer. As far as I can tell, he's a one person at a time, kind of guy." Rude could only roll his eyes at what Reno muttered. "Don't be an ass, Reno. For the love of Shiva, if you love him this much go and tell him!"

Reno sat up and looked at his friend, for a moment entirely sober. "You're right. Soon as we get home I'm going to march into his office and tell him." …and if only Reno would remember this conversation in the morning, things might improve dramatically at work for everyone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elena sat down on the edge of Tseng's desk as she waited for him to finish whatever it was he was doing on the computer. She was careful to ensure that she didn't mess anything up. Tseng was very **strict **about that. She was reminded of the last time that she had made that mistake…with a smirk, she reached across and messed up the alignment of the papers on his desk and smiled with satisfaction as Tseng looked at her, his gaze changing to something that was very welcome indeed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	8. Chapter 8

Rufus sighed as he watched the men in the room go crazy (in their own quiet little ways) just because Scarlet entered. What the hell was wrong with them? Or, he supposed, what the hell was wrong with HIM? He just didn't see the attraction to all those **curves**. Of course, she was also damned annoying and overly familiar. It was not a winning combination – at least not for him. His father seemed to like it though.

As if to drive the point home, he watched as the woman in question brushed up against Reno. It came as a bit of a surprise to realise just how relieved he felt when the Turk quickly made excuses to be on the other side of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rude had become good at **predicting **the days that Reno would go around the building, playing pranks and generally getting on the last nerve of anyone whose path he crossed. He had just KNOWN that he should call in sick that day but for some reason, he hadn't bothered…which was why he was now stuck in the shower at work, trying to remove the pink and yellow paint that seemed to cover every square centimetre of his body and plotting just how he would get the crazy-assed idiot back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sometimes the stupidity of what Reno has done to himself **overwhelms **him. He had Rufus but he walked away from him. Sure, he probably wouldn't have had him for much longer but was that really the point? He'd let his pride stop something that he'd wanted for so, so long and now…now he was living with the fear that Rufus would find someone else. Sure, he could definitely find someone better than him. They would be more suited, more able to fit into his world and not be an embarrassment like he would definitely be to the blonde President…but would they love him as well as he could? He couldn't believe that it was possible. Despite that, when those feelings overwhelmed him, he didn't rush into the office like he wanted…he set little traps and games up in the building. At least they gave Rufus some amusement – even if he would never admit it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Even after all the time that he'd been guarding Rufus he'd never once admitted his greatest weakness to him – or to anyone else for that matter he was sure – yet he knew anyway. It was why he always insisted that his guards - even inside the ShinRa building, accompanied him. **Conveniently**, staff just assumed this was to remind people that HE was boss. The truth was much simpler – Rufus ShinRa did indeed have a weakness: Claustrophobia. The best way to hide it for him at least, was to ensure he would never be alone in an enclosed space…and so at least one guard was with him almost everywhere he went.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rude had become a **frequent **visitor to the bar. It wasn't for the fact that he liked the beer. Well, actually at first it had been that. After a while though, the merits of the beer had been forgotten as he realised there was something much more desirable…her name was Tifa and he was totally smitten – she was the most amazing woman he'd ever seen. Not that he'd ever admit that to her. Why would anyone want someone like him?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tseng had always prided himself on being a controlled man, on being polished and…not quite suave but certainly sophisticated. Indeed, he'd had no reason to doubt this about himself. Not until Elena. Not straight away either. No, he'd been able to continue with his self-delusion for some time even when he finally admitted to himself that he cared for her. The moment he snapped out of that was the day that she was attacked by one of Phinneaus' friends - Mitch. The most basic and **primitive** of urges to protect those that mattered took over and when Tseng was finished with him, he certainly wouldn't be able to hurt another woman as long as he lived…and Tseng had been diligent in ensuring that would be for many more years to come – just as he ensured that Mitch would wish his end would come much sooner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Loz glared at the **microwave**. He didn't understand why he out of the three of them must be the one to make the food but he knew for certain that he hated this stupid box. Why wouldn't it work? Why wouldn't it just WORK? His patience finally snapped. He looked wildly around the room and when he found something suitably heavy, he started attacking the contraption. It was only after it was beyond repair that he realised it hadn't been plugged into the power supply…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reeve shook his head. "Rufus, I don't think you understand the **magnitude** of what you have revealed to the press. You haven't thought through this at all. This could be problematic for your company."

Rufus raised a brow at that, had been about to say something when Reno beat him to the crunch. "Oddly, I don't think Rufus much cares what you think, Reeve – his personal life really is none of your business - and it's President Rufus to you!" Rufus smiled a little at that. "I couldn't have said it better myself, thank you Reno." Reeve snorted but said nothing further.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rude had been with them **forever **– at least, it seemed that way to Rufus. He could remember the first time he saw him – he'd been terrified by the big, silent man. He learnt soon enough however, that away from President ShinRa's eyes, Rude was very much a big softie – like a human teddy bear. :D He was often the one to pick him up and make him feel better when he fell and hurt himself or had been hurt by his father's malicious words. Obviously he didn't do that now but his presence in a room could still comfort Rufus.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rude stood at the door to his and Reno's shared office, unwilling to enter when his partner was so obviously on the rampage – he was trashing everything in his path. He rushed in though when Reno moved to his desk, rescued the one thing of any importance on his desk and watched as his things were sent tumbling to the ground. "DAMN IT! He's got **millions **– BILLIONS – in the bank and yet what good is it? What GOOD? He's getting worse and there's nothing I can do to help him." Ah. Rude sighed and made his way back to the doorway. His friend obviously needed to get this out of his system.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	9. Chapter 9

With every day that passes, Kadaj's belief that they will find Mother **decreases**. Before all this – the searching, the fighting – he was actually more or less sane but not finding her is impossible. It drives him crazy – he can't even remember the last time that he actually got some sleep. Every spare moment must be spent trying to either find Mother or coming up with ways to find her.

In a small part of his mind, the part that is still him, he knows that he's being manipulated but it doesn't matter – that part of him is nowhere near enough any more to be able to do anything about it. He will continue doing what he must – SOMEONE has to have her! He will find her or die trying…and he'll take as many of them with him as he can!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cloud peers angrily at his **flesh**. These horrible black marks make him weak, mean that he is unable to protect and look after the people that matter. He realises now that there is no alternative but for him to leave – they think when he's around, they're safe but obviously that's not the case any more. But where will he go? Only one place seems suitable to him – the Church.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was **during **the bi-monthly meetings with each Turk that Rufus really hurt the most, seeing Reno sitting across from him, treating him like nothing more than his boss…it took the wind from his sails. He itched to do something completely out of character to just snap him out of it – lean across the desk and pull him close, kiss him breathless but of course he never would. That would be both so unlike him and totally unwanted. He could dream though.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cloud wasn't **lurking **outside the pub, of course he wasn't. Why would he need to do that when he'd lived there until so recently? No, he definitely wasn't waiting, hoping to catch a glimpse of Tifa. To know that she was okay. He sagged suddenly. That's exactly what he was doing. When had become such a coward? He should just walk up to her when she got there and explain everything to her but he couldn't. She was better off without him. They all were.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rufus was lost in a **maze** of paperwork it seemed. The worst part was that none of it was actually his but his father's – he was far too busy doing important things in his office to do the work that he enjoyed taking credit for. Of course, his definition and the President's definition were too very different things. Rufus was busy. His father was having sex with his secretary no doubt. Yuck!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Reno, you are driving me absolutely **nuts.** Do us all a favour, walk up to his office and tell him that you can't live without him. I swear, if you don't I will!" Reno eyed his partner. "Do that and I'm not talking to you for a month!" It was on the tip of his tongue to state that it would be a blessing but he knew that was a lie. He was too used to the noise now – the quiet would drive him over the edge. "Reno, seriously…do something!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rufus groaned and pulled Reno's clothes off as fast as he could. "Have you any idea what you do to me?" It was a **rhetorical** question really Of course Reno knew – the smirk on his face was answer enough.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rufus's days were **merging** into each other again. It was the same thing day and daily: Get up, get washed and dressed, play with his breakfast, work, eat a little lunch, work, go home, play with supper and go to bed. Repeat. It was ever thus. Only for a short while with Reno had his life had meaning; had colour… Sure, his schedule had been the same but you just never knew with Reno when he'd turn up to brighten your day or even just to feed you. He missed him and there was nothing he could do about it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reno eyed the Vice-President with a scowl. "Man, look at him yo! He's so damn **tidy**! What he needs is someone to come along and mess him up a bit – make him look human, I'm sure there's plenty of girls – and boys too no doubt – who'd be willing. Right Partner?" Rude just looked at him over the shades and snorted. "Yeah, you know it! I'm always right."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Loz parked the bike and watched the Church and waited. He had the materia. He knew that brother would be back soon and he WOULD know where mother was. He wasn't entirely sure what they were going to do with her when they had her but it didn't matter. She'd be back and that's what really counted. He couldn't help hoping though, that there'd be cake. And maybe some balloons…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	10. Chapter 10

Reno ignored the part of him that just wanted to DIE at the words coming from him mouth. "Be **exclusive** to each other?" He snorted softly. "Yeah, sorry…don't really see that happening, kid. You and I … we're good in the sack an' all but in a relationship, just us, we'd kill each other … so no." He turned and walked off. _But what a way to go…If I thought I could be ANY good for you… _He pushed the traitorous thoughts away. He wasn't, he never could be. Better to break his heart a little now than a lot sometime down the road, right?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reno stared at Rufus, amazed. "I swear, that blow would have felled a mere mortal man. What, is your skeleton strengthened with some alien **metal **like in that film we saw?" Rufus snorted. "Perhaps you're just losing your touch OLD MAN!" Reno twitched slightly as the barb hit home but he let it go. He deserved it for breaking his heart a little, right?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The President eyed Reno. "Your idiocy has been tolerated for years, Reno but it can't be in this **instance**. Your behaviour almost cost me MY life…you're off duty with no pay for two weeks." Reno did his best to look suitably upset. In truth though, he'd do it all again for the rare smile Rufus had bestowed on him when he'd heard the news.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rude shook his head in amazement. "You have a very rare **ability** to drive EVERYONE who you meet completely crazy…yet live. Even Sephiroth let you live after you cut his hair that time, left him like a shorn sheep.* What exactly IS your secret?" Reno smirked. "Don't you know? I'm Reno!" He shrugged helplessly. "If I could bottle it and sell it, I would." Rude just rolled his eyes in response. There wasn't really anything to be said to that, was there?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kadaj stared at the...the **automobile** in front of him. "You have GOT to be joking! Seriously! Get with the program, Loz. If you think I'm going to go around in…in THAT pile of crap, you've got another thing coming! I've got an image to maintain, after all." He kicked the tyre of the rust bucket of a car in front of him. "If you don't bring me a bike, I'm telling Mother and I KNOW she'll be disappointed."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rufus was trying so hard to be the cold person that everyone said he was but it was hard. Impossibly hard when, the only thing he wanted - had ever wanted in fact – was denied to him. Still, he did quite well. Only one barely noticeable **sniff** escaped him on seeing Reno again for the first time after the break up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tseng sighed and looked at Rude. "I don't know what's more **torture**: Dealing with an angst-ridden and hurt Rufus or dealing with Reno in denial. I swear though, if they don't cut it out soon, I'm either going to kill them both or lock them both in a padded cell in straitjackets. Together. Then they're each other's problem, right?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rude snorted. "Look, I know I follow her around like an **eager** puppy, do anything to make her happy but, isn't that better than sitting back and making both of us miserable by choosing not to be together because I might hurt her sometime in the future?" He eyed Reno. "That's right, I'm talking about YOU now, buddy…get a grip, okay? You're miserable, he's miserable…cut it out. Tell him you're sorry, that you love him…give us ALL a break!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rufus was just on the verge of sleep when he felt something **poke** him. He sighed tiredly as he turned to look, far too exhausted even to summon energy…and there he was, his Reno with a look on his face that stole the breath from his lungs. Reno watched him for a moment and sighed. "Sorry." No other words were exchanged, Rufus merely slid his hands into the red hair, pulled his head to his and kissed him…and in Rufus' world, the sun finally came out again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For a moment, Rufus doesn't want to **wake**. If this has all been a dream, he's pretty sure he'll lose his composure for good and just sob, an uncontrollable mess with no hope of salvation. He tries to push himself back into sleep again but there's a tickling sensation on his nose…hair brushing against it…Given that he has just had a hair cut and the angle of the tickling, it can't be HIS hair. He opens one eye a fraction, starts to breath again as he catches sight of bright red hair. "Thought ya'd never wake, yo."

* Reference: A Sephiroth/Reno Story by Raven-Leigh (Fanning the Flames) Go check it out! :D


End file.
